<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warrior of the Universe by BigG1999</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050371">Warrior of the Universe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigG1999/pseuds/BigG1999'>BigG1999</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's that heart of gold and stardust soul that make you beautiful ~ R. M. Broderick [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Children, Coming Out, Dead name, Death, Death from Old Age, Domestic Fluff, Drug Use, Drugs, F/F, Fade to Black, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Sex, Light Angst, Marijuana, Parent-Child Relationship, Recreational Drug Use, Skateboarding, Slurs, Suspension, Teen Angst, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Lexa (The 100), Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:20:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigG1999/pseuds/BigG1999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 9 of series.<br/>"I am a warrior of the universe, made of stardust and cosmic dreams."</p><p>Daniel Jacob Griffin is growing up, even if his moms don't want him to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin &amp; Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's that heart of gold and stardust soul that make you beautiful ~ R. M. Broderick [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TRIGGER WARNING: Mention of a child death. Nothing graphic, only mentioned in passing. (Daniel's twin sister Sora is no longer alive)<br/>Also, insensitive questions/comments from a child about transitioning which could cause dysphoria.<br/>(ALSO, O&amp;Linc had another kid, a little girl named Robin, after Sora, who was named after Raven. So yeah, have some feels about that.) <br/>(Nari is Anya&amp;Raven's daughter if you don't know)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Mommy!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke smiles as her eight-year-old son rushes out of the kitchen to greet her, sandwich still in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, love,” Clarke greets him, one hand rubbing his back as he wraps his arms around her waist, “Were you good for your Uncle Lincoln?” she questions, looking to the man in question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! We took turns skateboarding and Quinn and Mateo taught me how to jump, which is called an ollie. We just did it inside though, Uncle Lincoln said I wasn’t ready to be outside yet. Then I watched a movie with Robin because she’s too scared to skate. Now we’re eating sandwiches. I wanted peanut butter, but Quinn can’t have it so we’re having ham and cheese instead,” Danny grins, showing off his sandwich before taking a big bite of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like an exciting day. How about you go finish your sandwich in the kitchen. I’ve got to talk with your uncle for a minute, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny’s eyebrows raise as he looks at his uncle, “You’re in trouble,” he warns before rushing back to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lincoln’s brows furrow as Clarke turns towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You let him skateboard without asking me first?” she questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clarke, come on,” Lincoln sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a dangerous hobby. I would like it if you’d consult me before you open my son up to new ways to injure himself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t leave the living room, and he had on all of the pads, and a helmet. He wasn’t in any danger,” Lincoln states calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke glares at the man, causing him to raise his hands in defeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. I should’ve asked before. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mommy, can I get a skateboard at home?” Danny questions, interrupting their discussion as all four of them swarm the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so buddy,” Clarke says, attempting to let him down softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He can have Robin’s board! She doesn’t even want to learn, right Robin?” Quinn suggests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I don’t like it,” Robin shakes her head, climbing into Lincoln’s lap, “Danny can have mine, right Daddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lincoln sighs, looking at Clarke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Danny, it’s time to go home. Say goodbye to your cousins,” Clarke ignores the question instead, heading towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mommy?” he questions, his bottom lip jutting out slightly, reminding Clarke of Lexa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Mama is making dinner for us baby,” Clarke states, hoping to win him over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Bye,” he offers a single wave to his cousins, earning a chuckle from Lincoln as he rushes towards the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give your cousins hugs goodbye, you goof,” Clarke laughs, causing a blush to form across his cheeks as he does what he’s told, giving them all hugs.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Clarke,” Lexa states.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Clarke shakes her head, not bothering to even roll over to look at her wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby,” Lexa mumbles, crawling into bed behind her, effortlessly molding her body to Clarke’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke sighs as Lexa presses kisses against the back of her neck, her hand rubbing the side of her hip softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lexa,” she sighs, rolling over to face her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Green eyes meet blue briefly, green glancing down to Clarke’s bra-less breasts under her sleeping shirt, before back up to blue eyes. Clarke chuckles, rolling her eyes even as blush coats her cheeks at her wife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He really liked it, baby,” Lexa states softly, ignoring the blush coating her own face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Clarke sighs, “He talked about it all night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lincoln said they did have that extra one Robin isn’t going to use,” Lexa whispers, brushing a blonde strand of hair behind her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He could get hurt so easily. I saw five kids with broken bones from skating in the month I spent in peds. Five.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa bites her bottom lips, “And how many ended up completely okay, besides having a broken bone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke sighs deeply, it almost coming out as a growl, “Five.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lincoln said they spent all day today just learning how to fall correctly. How to not try to stop with hands, which is how most bones get broken. And he’s wearing all the gear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Clarke whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… Are you giving in, mama bear?” Lexa questions with a small smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re his Mama,” Clarke softly pushes Lexa away, only for her to pull Clarke back closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you’re the crazy mama bear, baby,” she whispers, softly connecting their lips, pulling away to question again “So, giving in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke rolls her eyes, “Yes. You two won.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, because I already told him yes and am going to pick up the board tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you,” Clarke playfully shoves Lexa away, rolling onto her side to face away from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about the other way around?” Lexa questions, molding to Clarke’s back, her hand trailing across the exposed skin of Clarke’s lower stomach where her sleep shirt has ridden up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke turns her head to the side, connecting the lips as she throws one leg over Lexa’s in lieu of an answer.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Mama?” Danny questions, looking up from his homework.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Lexa hums in question, not looking towards her ten-year-old son as she reads a report for work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s Axel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa freezes. It’s been a long time since she heard that name. A long time since anybody close to her has spoken that name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you have a twin who died too?” He questions softly, green eyes scanning his mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa closes her eyes, biting her bottom lip as she focuses on breathing. In… and out. She opens then again to find her son watching her intently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you go get your mother? I think it’s about time we have this talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About Axel?” He questions, brows furrowing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, go get your mother,” Lexa asks him again, closing her eyes and focusing on breathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mommy?” He knocks on the door to Clarke’s art studio before pushing the door open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Danny?” Clarke questions in confusion, “What’s up? Are you done with your homework already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Mama wanted me to get you. Said it’s time we talk about Axel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It feels like ice water just ran down her spine. She turns, eyes wide as she looks at her son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did you hear that name,” she questions quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny freezes, biting his bottom lip, “I didn’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, my love,” Clarke apologizes quickly, “I’m not mad at you, I promise,” she reassures, gently running a hand through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nari found a picture of Uncle Lincoln and Axel when they were little. Axel looks like Mama,” he explains, “Did Mama have a twin who died too?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No baby,” Clarke sighs, blinking back her tears, “Let’s go find your Mama, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny nods, taking Clarke’s hand as he leads the way back to the study. Clarke sighs as she takes in Lexa, a glass full of dark brown liquid in her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lexa,” she whispers, causing Lexa to turn, setting down the glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sad Mama?” Danny questions, getting only a nod before Lexa buries herself in Clarke’s arms, tears running down her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Mama, I didn’t mean to make you sad,” he states, his green eyes filling with tears as his bottom lip juts out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No baby, it’s not your fault. I promise,” Clarke assures him, caressing his face with one hand while the other tangles in brunette locks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa takes a deep, shuddering breath before pulling away from Clarke, blinking away her tears as two sets of eyes settle on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay Danny, just sad,” she states, reaching out to wipe away the single tear that’s slipped from his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s sit down, okay? We’ve gotta explain some things, okay?” Clarke suggests, earning twin nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke settles on the couch, Lexa snuggled into her right side and Danny into her left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to explain, or do you want to?” Clarke questions her wife softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will,” she sighs, looking at her son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name?” she questions him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brows furrow in confusion, glancing at Clarke for guidance, earning a soft smile, “Just answer baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Danny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your full name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daniel Jacob Griffin,” he states, his voice growing in confidence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why is that your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brows furrow again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you Daniel, and not Sora?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m a boy?” he answers with a question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. You were born with boy parts, so we gave you a boy name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well sometimes people are born with boy parts, and get named boy names, but later they find out they aren’t really a boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brows furrow again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like sometimes girls like girls instead of boys? Like how Mommy and Mama love each other, so you don’t have a daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And sometimes boys like boys, like Uncle Belly and Murphy,” he nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, sometimes what you’re born as is wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So like, if I was a girl?” he questions, looking down at himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So like if you were born without your boy parts, and we gave you a girl name,” Lexa explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like my penis though,” he frowns, “And my boy name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was born with one too, but I didn’t like it,” Lexa explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Green eyes snap to Lexa’s face as his brows furrow, then down to her crotch, then back up, causing her to flush a deep red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a penis?” he questions, eyes wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, your Mama doesn’t have a penis,” Clarke answers, her hand squeezing Lexa’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I used to. I was born with one,” Lexa explains, pushing through her discomfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly his furrowed brows relax, his jaw dropping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re Axel!” he exclaims. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, your Mama was always Lexa. People just thought she was Axel,” Clarke explains firmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you looked like a boy?” he questions, brows furrowing again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You remember how some people are scared to say they’re a girl who likes girls?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, because some people are homophobic!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it was the same for Mama. A lot of people are transphobic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Transphobic?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Your Mama is transgender. That’s what they call a girl who was born a boy, or a boy born a girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Transgender,” he repeats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you understand?” Lexa questions softly, snuggling in closer to Clarke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were born you, but with a penis, so they thought you were Axel. But now you have girl parts and stuff, so you’re happy now,” he sums up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Clarke nods, pressing a kiss to his forehead, “My smart baby boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grins, leaning into the embrace. He leans into Clarke’s side, wrapping around her and attempting to wrap around Lexa too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, moms,” he states, looking from blue eyes to green. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We love you, so, so much,” Lexa answers, reaching around Clarke and him in a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke sighs happily, pressing another kiss to her son’s forehead, then to her wife’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Mama?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a very pretty girl now. Nothing like a boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa can’t hold back her tears at that comment, burying her face into Clarke’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good tears baby,” Clarke explains before he can question, “And I think you’re right. Your Mama is beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both my moms are pretty,” he states, leaving no room for argument. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fifteen, pt 1. (aka, DJ)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning: Dead name. Mentioned homophobic slur.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thank you for coming down so quickly. I know you must be very busy women,” the principal of the school greets as Clarke and Lexa come into the office. </p><p>“What is this about?” Clarke questions quickly, straight to the point.</p><p>“Right,” he sighs, “Please take a seat.”</p><p>Lexa offers her hand to her wife as they sit across from the man, a large desk between them. </p><p>“Your son got into a fight today. As you know we have a zero-tolerance policy for physical violence, so your son will be suspended for three days.”</p><p>“A fight?” </p><p>“Yes. Your son also admitted to starting it, but given this is his first offense he will still only be having the three days.”</p><p>“And what of the other student?” Lexa questions.</p><p>“The other boy will be facing consequences too,” he answers, pushing a button, “Diane, can you send in Mr. Griffin?”</p><p>The door to the side of the office opens, Daniel entering the room with his head down, his bookbag slung over one shoulder, his skateboard under his arm. He says nothing as he heads to the single chair in the corner, ignoring his mother’s eyes on his split lip.</p><p>“What is the meaning of his?” Clarke questions quickly, earning only a shrug from the blond.</p><p>“Suspension will start tomorrow. He has already been provided notes and homework he’s expected to do while at home, right?”</p><p>He says nothing, only glaring at the man. </p><p>“Daniel,” Lexa scolds, earning an eye roll.</p><p>“Yes sir,” he answers with a mock salute to the man.</p><p>“Yes, well. I expect you to take this time to reflect on this incident. I’ll see you back here on Monday.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir. He’ll be back with a different attitude come Monday,” Clarke states, sending a look to her son, earning another eye roll.</p><p>Daniel follows his moms through the hallway, rolling his eyes at their polite smile and small talk to the office ladies as they head to the car. He takes a deep breath, hand on the handle, mentally preparing himself for the following conversation. He opens the door, setting his bookbag and board on the seat before getting in.</p><p>“Seatbelt,” Lexa states as Clarke starts the car.</p><p>He rolls his eyes as he puts it on, Clarke waiting until she hears the click to start driving. </p><p>“Danny,” Clarke states, glancing at her son in the mirror, “Talk.”</p><p>“It was just a fight,” he shrugs, looking out the window.</p><p>“You better have a reason, Danny,” Lexa states.</p><p>“Stop calling me that, geez. I’m not some fucking baby. I’m almost sixteen, not some little Danny boy. My name’s DJ,” he exclaims, rolling his eyes. </p><p>“Exactly, you’re almost sixteen. You know better than to get into fistfights, Daniel,” Clarke states.</p><p>He scoffs, “It wasn’t even bad. Donnie-”</p><p>“You got into a fight with Donnie? I told you to stop hanging around with him Danny,” Clarke scolds, glancing in the mirror.</p><p>“Stop calling me that!” </p><p>“It’s your name,” Clarke spits.</p><p>“No, it’s not!”</p><p>“I’m going to call you what I want to because you’re my son,” Clarke states.</p><p>“I-”</p><p>“Stop arguing. We’ll talk more at home,” Lexa states, looking back at her son, giving him a look.</p><p>“Okay <em> Axel,” </em> he spits.</p><p>Lexa gasps in surprise as the car jerks to the side of the road, coming to a complete stop in seconds as Clarke reacts before Lexa can process.</p><p>“What the <b> <em>fuck </em> </b>did you just say to your mother?” Clarke roars, turning completely in her seat to look at her son.</p><p>Lexa watches Daniels’ facade drop for a second, his eyes widening in surprise. Sure, his mom cusses, he knows this. An occasional ‘shit’ or ‘fuck’ here or there when she’s complaining, or drops something, but she’s never cussed <em>at</em> him before. Never looked at him with that fire in her eyes before, never yelled at him like that. </p><p>“Clarke,” Lexa reaches out, touching her arm. </p><p>Blue eyes are full of fire as they meet green, Clarke turning towards her. </p><p>“Home, please,” Lexa states, squeezing her arm twice, a code they came up with years ago to communicate without words. </p><p>“Right, okay,” Clarke nods, intertwining their hands as she focuses back on the road. </p><p>DJ sighs in relief, sagging against the seat, enjoying the moment of peace. The rest of the ride is quiet but full of tension. He watches as Lexa plays with Clarke’s hand, stroking the back of it with her thumb absentmindedly.</p><hr/><p>“Go to your room. We’ll come and talk in a few minutes about your punishment,” Lexa orders as they enter the house, DJ in front of them.</p><p>“Yes ma’am,” he sighs, putting his board in its place on the rack, kicking off his shoes.</p><p>Clarke sighs as he rushes to his room, kicking off her shoes before leaning against the wall.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Lexa questions softly, glancing up at her wife as she takes off her shoes, placing them neatly on the mat, fixing those just kicked off quickly.</p><p>“I…” Clarke sighs, “I don’t know him anymore,” she confesses, tears in her eyes.</p><p>“Hey,” Lexa soothes, wrapping Clarke into a hug.</p><p>“I’ve never wanted to hit him before Lex, but I wanted to slap him. I can’t believe he said that. I can’t believe he got into a fight,” Clarke mumbles.</p><p>“He’s a teenager Clarke. He’s just… pushing our buttons,” Lexa sighs. </p><p>“Are you okay? Look at me, making it about me,” Clarke shakes her head.</p><p>“Hey, none of that,” Lexa states, tilting Clarke’s head up, softly connecting their lips.</p><p>Clarke sighs into the kiss, letting calm wash over her. </p><p>“Okay, so, how are we going to do this?” Lexa questions, pulling away.</p><p>“His lip looked pretty bad, I should clean it,” Clarke states.</p><p>“I’ll go talk to him, you get that ready, okay?” Lexa questions.</p><p>“What about punishment?” Clarke questions.</p><p>“I think it depends on how the rest of the night goes,” Lexa suggests softly, earning another nod.</p><p>“Okay,” Clarke mumbles, stealing another kiss.</p><hr/><p>“Come in,” DJ states, biting his bottom lip as his bedroom door opens, Lexa entering.</p><p>“Hey, kid,” she greets, taking a seat in the chair at his desk, facing him, sitting on the bed.</p><p>He sighs, crossing his arms.</p><p>“Sorry,” Lexa sighs, “I guess you aren’t a kid anymore,” she states, looking at the posters covering his walls instead of him. </p><p>He sighs again, licking his lips, then bitting his bottom one.</p><p>“Are you mad at me?” he questions softly, not meeting green eyes as the snap to him, “I know I really pissed Ma off.”</p><p>Lexa sighs deeply, mirroring him, licking her lips before answering honestly.</p><p>“I’m not mad, but I am hurt.”</p><p>“I… I didn’t mean it like that. I just… I’m not-”</p><p>“A baby anymore, I know Dan-DJ,” she corrects herself quickly, earning a small smile from him. </p><p>“It’s hard to see you growing up. It seems like just yesterday you were just learning how to skateboard,” she explains sadly.</p><p>“I’m sorry Mama,” he states, clenching his jaw. </p><p>Lexa walks to him, sitting next to him on the bed and wrapping an arm around him. </p><p>“I know. I know you didn’t mean it like that, you were just trying to get your point across,” she explains, then sighs, “But it hurt me a lot. Me being trans isn’t something you get to bring up in arguments, okay? My deadname is a slur to me. Like fag is.”</p><p>“I didn’t…” he sighs, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“I forgive you,” Lexa states, pressing a kiss to his forehead, surprised when he leans into her. </p><p>She rubs his back, enjoying as he wraps his arms around her.</p><p>“I love you,” he states into her neck.</p><p>“I love you. Now,” she sighs, pulling away, grabbing his hand, “Talk,” she orders, taking in his red and swollen knuckles.</p><p>He sighs, pulling away and clenching his jaw.</p><p>“I got into a fight,” he states simply, looking away.</p><p>“Daniel,” Lexa sighs.</p><p>“Ma… Please, just… I can’t,” he states, meeting green eyes, willing her to understand.</p><p>She sighs, brushing a strand of his hair back, “Your Mom isn’t going to be happy with that answer.”</p><p>“I know,” he sighs. </p><p>“Come on, let’s go. I bet she’s decided on your punishment by now.”</p><p>He sighs as he follows Lexa.</p><hr/><p>“Sit,” Clarke orders, nodding towards the chair pulled out from the table. </p><p>“It’s fine Mom,” he states but does as told, sitting in the chair and looking at the laid out medical supplies.</p><p>She ignores him, tilting his chin up towards the light, focusing on his lip. She works in silence, the only noise coming from Lexa in the kitchen, cooking dinner. He hisses in pain when she dabs too hard.</p><p>“Sorry,” she apologizes quickly, pulling away.</p><p>“‘Tis okay,” he mumbles, glancing up, freezing as he meets blue eyes.</p><p>“You remind me of your mother with a busted lip,” Clarke confesses quietly, earning raised eyebrows.</p><p>“Ma had busted lips?” he questions.</p><p>“Sometimes,” Clarke smiles sadly, thinking back to what feels like a lifetime ago.</p><p>“I apologized to her,” he states softly. </p><p>“I know,” she answers, pulling away and grabbing his hand, red and slightly swollen, “We should ice this.”</p><p>“Are you still mad at me?” he questions, ignoring her statement.</p><p>Clarke sighs, meeting green eyes again. </p><p>“A little,” she answers honestly.</p><p>“Even though she forgave me?”</p><p>“Danny-” his eye roll causes her to stop herself, letting out a deep sigh. </p><p>“DJ. I’ve been with your mom for a long time. I get upset when people hurt her, even more upset than she gets. I’ll get over it though. I promise.”</p><p>He nods, looking down at their hands, Clarke’s still holding his. She brushes her thumb over his knuckles softly. </p><p>“You’re grounded,” she states.</p><p>He nods, “I know.”</p><p>“Go get your laptop and your phone. You can have until dinner is ready to tell your friends that you’re grounded. Cancel your plans with Mateo and Quinn. I’m also taking your board for a week.”</p><p>“What?” he questions, eyes wide.</p><p>Clarke sets her jaw, “You got into a fight. It’s a punishment.”</p><p>“How am I going to get to school without my board?” he questions.</p><p>“I guess you’ll have to walk,” she shrugs, earning a growl of anger from the teenager.</p><p>“Go cancel your plans DJ. Dinner will be ready soon,” Lexa states as she enters the room, having heard the disagreement.</p><p>He glares at his mothers but does as he’s told, slamming his door on purpose.</p><p>Clarke sighs, running a hand through her hair. Lexa reaches out, massaging her shoulders gently before pressing a kiss to the side of her neck. </p><p>“He’s got your lips,” Clarke states, leaning back into the hands working on a knot.</p><p>“And are you just now realizing that?” Lexa questions with a chuckle, blushing when Clarke lets out a deep moan as she works the knot out. </p><p>“You had a busted lip when you came out to me,” Clarke states, turning around and looking up at green eyes.</p><p>“I did,” Lexa nods as Clarke’s fingers trail across her bottom lip.</p><p>“I never would’ve dreamed we would be here,” Clarke confesses.</p><p>“It’s better than I ever dreamed, even if your son can be a little butthole sometimes,” Lexa states with a smirk, turning into a grin when she gets the laugh she was looking for.</p><p>“My son, huh?” Clarke questions, amused.</p><p>“Yes, stubborn as a mule.”</p><p>Clarke laughs again, shaking her head as she connects their lips, not bothering to argue. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fifteen, pt 2. (aka kiss your knuckles)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Baby,” Clarke sighs softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa bites her bottom lip, looking at her nude reflection in the mirror. She clenches her jaw, grinding her teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful, Lexa,” Clarke states, walking towards her, “Can I touch you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa hums her agreement, cupping her own breasts. Clarke molds herself to her back, her arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I have gone bigger?” Lexa wonders out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Clarke hums, reaching up and giving one of her breasts a squeeze playfully, “Nope. They fit perfectly in my hands, see?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa chuckles as Clarke takes turns squeezing one breast, then the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re an idiot,” she grins, covering Clarke’s hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your idiot,” Clarke agrees, pressing a kiss to Lexa’s shoulder as Lexa brings their hands to her hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m serious though,” Lexa states, holding one of Clarke’s hands while she steps forward, turning her body to look at her side profile in the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, you’re perfect,” Clarke states honestly, pulling Lexa back against her front, pressing kisses to the side of her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clarke!” Lexa protests as Clarke starts tickling her, earning laughs as she falls to the ground.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>DJ rolls his eyes at the laughter coming from his mom’s room, turning up the music in his earbuds even higher, thankful his mom forgot about his old phone. While it doesn’t have service, it still connects to the internet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grins as it buzzes, letting him know he’s got a message. He pulls out an earbud, looking towards his door to make sure his moms aren’t going to come in as he pulls up the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah!” he grins, jumping up and locking his door then turning off the lights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolls up a pillow, putting it under the mess of blankets covering his bed before heading to his window, easily climbing down from the second story. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit kid, what’d you do?” Nari questions as he gets in the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a kid,” he grunts, pulling his seatbelt on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not my question,” she states, poking him in the side as she pulls away from the curb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Okay,” he jerks away from her with a laugh, “It’s no biggie, just a fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect little Griffin got into a fight?” she teases, earning a light punch to her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long you grounded for? I bet your moms are pissed,” Nari questions, turning on to their street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugs, “I dunno. A week or something. Mom took my board too. I really pissed her off,” he sighs as they come to a stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Took your board? Wow, yeah. What even happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said something stupid to Ma,” he admits as they get out of the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I can see that. Clarke’s def the top.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gross Nari. How’d you feel if I talked about your moms like that?” He questions, glaring at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugs, “They’re vers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nari!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They look up to find Mateo grinning from the doorway, heading towards them, “Did you get the good stuff?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Swiped some from Ma this morning,” she grins, flashing a small bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quinn’s guy swiped some Loko’s,” he grins, ushering them into the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Urg, is he here?” Nari questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he’s got a family thing,” Quinn answers, looking up from her spot on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Rob?” DJ questions, taking a seat next to Quinn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s got that student council shit until eight. We’ve got to pick her up,” Quinn states.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And where are you two supposed to be?” Nari questions with a smirk, already rolling a blunt on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The gay club at school. You know, show our support and all that shit,” Mateo shrugs, popping open his can. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure they’re all missing you deeply,” DJ chuckles, taking the offered blunt and lighting up with Quinn’s lighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need to be part of some club to be a decent human, all of my aunts are gay,” he shrugs, taking a swig of the can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s driving later? Because I’m not letting both of you get high and drunk to pick up your little sister,” Nari questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just drinking this one, geez. We’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nari holds up her hands in mock surrender, watching as DJ hands the blunt to Quinn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heard you and Donnie got into it,” Quinn states, glancing at DJ’s lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolls his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you and him were getting better?” Nari questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were. Things just happened,” he sighs, grabbing a Loko and taking a sip.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are we alone?” DJ questions, looking around the locker room.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nobody comes here during lunch, it’s the perfect time,” Donovan Grey answers, walking closer to the smaller boy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“All alone, huh?” DJ questions again with a smirk, wagging his eyebrows as he looks up at the boy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re a dork,” Donnie grins, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind DJ’s ear.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And you’re an asshole,” DJ pulls him down by the lapels on his leather jacket, connecting their lips before he can say anything else.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your asshole,” Donnie whispers as he pulls away, shrugging out of his jacket.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck, you’re hot,” DJ groans, biting his bottom lip as Donnie chuckles.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I-” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The words catch in Donnie’s throat as they both hear the sound of footsteps rushing closer to them. DJ’s green eyes meet Donnie’s brown, both wide in fear. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hit me,” DJ states, “We’re fighting, hit me,” he explains quickly, earning a shaking head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If your father finds out, he’ll kill you. Hit me,” DJ orders, getting other shaking head as the door rattles, starting to open. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry,” DJ whispers, throwing a punch.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They both hear the gasp of surprise from the teacher in the doorway, and Donnie finally gives in, throwing a single punch.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“That sucks kid,” Nari says, passing him the blunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I just hope that things can go back to normal,” he sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, at least you’ve got us,” Quinn laughs, taking another sip of her Loko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Mateo states, “If you want we can throw him a pillow party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please no,” DJ shakes his head, “You’d get into so much trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, technically, if you do want to beat someone up, under eighteen is the time to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, thank you, Nari,” DJ cuts her off, taking another drag.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Lexa questions, tilting her head in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening ma’am. Sorry to bother you, but does Daniel Griffin resided here?” the office on the other side of her door questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He does,” Clarke answers, tying her robe, “What is this about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was recently in a fight with another boy, one Donovan Gray.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Donovan is now in the ICU with life-threatening conditions. Can you verify where your son has been tonight?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, he’s been here all night. He’s in his room right now,” Lexa states. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The officer nods, “Well thank you for your time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa nods, waiting for him to walk away before shutting the door.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Lex…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no,” Lexa shakes her head, looking at Clarke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He locked his door, stuffed his blanket, and his window’s open.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well fuck.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>DJ grunts, pulling himself up to his window. He freezes outside of it, green eyes taking in the sight of both of his moms sitting on his bed, half-asleep. Green eyes meet his, Lexa tilting her head, wordlessly ordering him to come in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs, climbing into the window as she gently shakes Clarke awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sooo,” he scratches the back of his neck, “I’m guessing I’m in big trouble?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you high?” Clarke questions, suddenly wide awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pales, looking to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where were you?” Lexa questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was, just, out,” he shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you see Donnie?” Clarke questions, earning furrowed brows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noo? Why? Did something happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa sighs, clenching her jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to Donnie? Why are you asking about him?” DJ presses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re not the one asking the questions here, young man,” Clarke scolds, earning an eye roll as he throws himself into his desk chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was getting high with my cousins, happy?” he spits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very funny. Your cousins have after school activities. Try again,” Lexa states, crossing her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groans, “I’m telling the truth. Just don’t rat them out. Nari will tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why Rae’s been missing some,” Clarke realizes, earning a grunt from DJ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re grounded still. And there will now be cameras on the ground floor, in case you decide you want to go again. Your cousins will all be getting warned not to mess with your punishments again, got it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now go to bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going to tell me about Donnie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He growls, glaring at them as they exit his room, but he bites his tongue. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fifteen, pt 3. (aka sixteen)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nari’s brows furrow as she enters the house, both of her moms sitting on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mum? Mama? What’s going on?” she questions, bringing them out of their conversation, two pairs of brown eyes landing on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit down,” Anya orders, nodding towards the chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t do it,” Nari states, putting up her hands in surrender as she sits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure you did, actuary,” Raven sighs, reaching behind her, grabbing a small bag and setting it on the coffee table in front of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nari’s heart sinks, “Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nar, you know you can come to us for things like this,” Anya sighs, “We’ll get you whatever you want, but you can’t steal from your mama.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I didn’t want you to think I was like, a pothead or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nari,” Raven sighs, rubbing her forehead, “You know I smoke when I’m in pain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you haven’t been,” Nari points out, “You’ve had that much for like, a month now. So I didn’t think you’d notice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nar, you know better,” Anya states, crossing her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nari sighs, hanging her head, “I know. I’m sorry. I should’ve asked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Next topic, Clarke and Lexa have strongly urged you to no longer break DJ’s grounding rules.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nari’s brown eyes snap up, wide in surprise. Her reaction earns a chuckle from Raven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve also been sworn to secrecy from O and Linc about what exactly happened. They don’t want you kids to get into a lot of trouble, but they do want you to know next time you guys all get together while he’s grounded, there will be consequences for all of you, not just him,” Raven explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he shouldn’t be grounded anyways. We were just trying to cheer him up,” Nari defends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not up to you to judge how they parent, Nar. You just have to respect it. You know we have raised you quite differently than your cousins have been.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you guys aren’t a bunch of hypocrites.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t talk about your aunts and uncle like that,” Raven scolds, earning an eye roll.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anya sighs, standing up and checking her phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re also getting a kid today. We don’t know how long he’ll be staying for. He’s just coming from the hospital, so we’re going to need you to be on your best behavior, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nari sighs, nodding, “How old’s the kid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s sixteen. We’re going to meet him in about an hour, and he’ll probably be staying here tonight unless the hospital wants to keep him overnight,” Raven explains, earning a nod from Nari.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool. So… Am I grounded?” Nari questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Anya states, “But do it again and you’ll get you loose your car.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nari sighs, nodding in acknowledgment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. We’re going to pick up dinner on our way back home. We’ll let him decide on where from, we’ll text you and let you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good Mama. I’ll get started on my homework. Do you think you think you could help me with chem when you get back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Be good. Love you, see you later.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“DJ!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DJ turns, easily finding his cousin who just called out his name, smiling at the sight of him, “Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you got caught, huh?” Mateo questions with a grin, lightly pushing his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, Ma gave me a whole speech about drugs and stuff the next day, and they put up cameras. Like I’d be dumb enough to sneak out again,” he rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just happy they didn’t tell Dad and Mom about the drugs. They seemed confused about it, but just told us that if we ignored your grounding again, there would be problems.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They act like they weren’t getting high all the time at our age,” DJ rolls his eyes, “You know they were.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, for sure. Our moms at least. I dunno about Dad, or your mom, honestly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I highly doubt Mom had a whole lot of time to get high. You know her dad was a piece of shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daniel Griffin! You will watch your mouth or you will go home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DJ rolls his eyes, glaring at the teacher as he states monotone, “Sorry ma’am. Won’t happen again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too Blake, I’m watching you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mateo rolls his eyes, turning around as he hears his sister call from down the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deej, look what I did,” she states with a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His green eyes take in her new hairstyle. Her long locks gone, instead, the sides shaved down with a small number of curls left on top, naturally curling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look awesome!” he grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I look hot. Mom didn’t want me to do it, but I’m going to give myself an eyebrow slit tonight,” she grins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn smirks, replying to the girl walking past, offering a wink, earning raised eyebrows from the two boys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” she questions, blush coating her cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like girls? DJ questions in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her brows furrow, “Of course I like girls? Who doesn’t,” she laughs, “I’m going to go talk to her though, catch you later,” she punches his shoulder in parting, rushing after the girl who just walked past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mateo chuckles, watching his sister rush off, “I think that haircut is going to do wonders for her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like it,” DJ nods, looking down at his feet, thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You good?” Mateo questions, looking at his younger cousin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… Yeah. I guess,” he shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” he pushes, guiding them towards the corner of the hallway to have more privacy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just… Q said who doesn’t like girls, and well… What if I don’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mateo scoffs, lightly backhanding DJ’s chest, “Come on dude. Like any of us would care. I mean, I like guys sometimes too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do?” DJ questions in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mateo shrugs, “I like, don’t think I’d ever date one or anything, but like, some guys are hot. None of us give a shit who you like Deej, you know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” the bell cuts off DJ’s reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see ya later,” Mateo states, rushing towards his classroom.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nari’s brows raise in surprise, her jaw-dropping as she looks at the boy in front of her. His face is black and blue, a bandage covering his nose, and a cast around his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so you two are DJ’s lesbian aunts,” Donnie states, turning to look at the women behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you know DJ?” Raven questions, moving past his to set the pasta on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Donnie’s who he got into a fistfight with,” Nari explains, brushing past Raven to pull their large bowl out of the dishwasher, handing it to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not going to have more problems with fights, are we?” Anya questions quietly, looking at the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DJ started it, I didn’t…” he trails off, shaking his head as he meets Anya’s eyes, “No ma’am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anya nods once, “Sit.” she orders, pointing at a chair as she heads into the kitchen to help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donnie takes a deep breath, looking around the small house, thankful as they bring in his favorite food, easily falling into a conversation, not ignoring him, but not expecting him to provide input. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I could get used to this</span>
  </em>
  <span> he admits to himself later that night as he falls asleep.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“They are fostering the boy you got into a fistfight with two weeks ago. You are </span>
  <b>not </b>
  <span>going over there. </span>
  <em>
    <span>End of discussion,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Clarke says, crossing her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ma, you don’t understand!” DJ whines, “We’re not like that, we just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Decided to punch each other. You aren’t going over there,” Lexa states, agreeing with Clarke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my birthday!” He cries out, voice going up a pitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Birthdays don’t mean you get to do whatever you want. Now enough. We’re going out-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Fuck you. I ain’t doing shit!” He yells, storming to his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daniel!” Clarke yells as his door slams shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa grabs Clarke’s wrist as she starts rushing after him, shaking her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just leave him. He needs to cool down,” Lexa states.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But his party is-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just cancel it. We can get together some other time. He’s obviously not in the mood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke sighs, nodding, “Why are you so much better with him than I am?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa chuckles, pulling Clarke into her arms, molding her front to Clarke’s back as she whispers in her ear, “Because he’s just like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little asshole?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stubborn as a mule. Plus, he’s emotional like me. He had tears in his eyes while he was rushing away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke sighs, tilting her head as Lexa presses tiny kisses to her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’ll call O and tell her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can order pizza too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Pizza?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke laughs as Lexa pinches the skin around her stomach, turning around and stealing a kiss.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>DJ bites his lip, slowly opening his door. His eyes hurt from crying, his whole body is tired, but his stomach is demanding to be filled. He creeps out of his room, heading towards the kitchen, knowing he’ll find something there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He freezes as he enters the living room, finding both of his moms on the couch. Clarke is leaning against the armrest, her hands playing with Lexa’s long hair. Lexa’s leaning against her, seated between Clarke’s legs, her focus on the book in her hands. The TV casts a blue glow to the room, but the volume is down so low, DJ doubts Clarke can even hear it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Clarke greets him softly, her hands not stopping their track through Lexa’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he says back, voice rough from his dry throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s some pizza on the counter for you,” Lexa tells him, not looking up from her book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods, heading to the kitchen. He smiles at the fact it’s his favorite, Hawaiian pizza, even though he knows Clarke hates it. He heats it up, sitting down at the table and eating by himself quietly, thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he’s done he puts his plate in the sink, and the rest of the pizza in the fridge. Taking a deep breath before heading back to the living room to face his moms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Lexa questions gently as he sits down on the couch near their feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a confession,” he states, looking down at his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We love you Danny, doesn’t matter what,” Clarke whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods, not looking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Donnie and I aren’t friends.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t look up to see their confused faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s my boyfriend. We almost got caught and his dad is homophobic so we acted like we were fighting instead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daniel Jacob Griffin,” Lexa states, drawing his eyes to her, his wide in fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face softens, “Did you think we’d be mad at you for that? I’m so sorry, my love,” she apologizes, pulling him into a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He breaks in her arms, fat tears rolling down his face as he holds on to Lexa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t care who you date,” Clarke whispers, running her hands through his blonde hair, “You just gotta let us know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I know,” he sobs, “I was-as-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deep breaths baby, in and out,” Lexa coaches as he pulls away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They take a moment, waiting for him to catch his breath, Lexa wiping his tears away before he tries to talk again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was scared you’d be sad I don’t like girls too. Everybody likes girls. You two, Tia Raven and Anya, and Uncle Lincoln, even Aunt O.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kid, we aren’t trying to push you into liking girls. We just want you to be happy. I like boys too-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scoffs at the idea of Clarke with a boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I did, right honey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa chuckles, nodding, “Yeah, your Ma had a huge crush on me before she even knew I was a girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke rolls her eyes, “I mean, I did marry you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought that was just for my money.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa laughs as Clarke pokes her side, earning a confused look, but a smile from DJ as he watches his moms interact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your anniversary is coming up, isn’t it?” DJ asks, interrupting their play fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Going to be twenty years,” Clarke nods, pulling Lexa back into her lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Twenty-five, Technically,” Lexa points out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technically?” DJ questions, tilting his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Lexa’s brows raise, “I forgot, yeah. We were married for five years before we had that wedding,” she nods towards a picture from their second wedding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” he questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well yeah, you knew we meet before your mom transitioned,” Clarke states.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you two were married?” he questions, looking at his moms, earning a small chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on kid, do you really want our love story?” Clarke questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just know your mom saved me from my father and helped me through the most difficult years of my life before we got married again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sap,” Clarke jokes, pressing a kiss to her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re both sappy and gross,” DJ points out, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. The first time I saw your mother I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I don’t think I want to know. I’m going to go to bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you want, we might be able to take you over to see Donnie tomorrow. Not tonight, he’s still recovering and needs his rest but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please. Thank you! You’re the best,” he presses a light kiss to both of their cheeks before rushing off to bed, eager to go to sleep, to wake up tomorrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we wrong for not telling him more about us?” Lexa questions softly, turning to look at Clarke over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a lot of hard work in those first five years. Between your father and transitioning,” Clarke sighs, “I think it’s better if he doesn’t realize it all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He knows Alexander was a terrible person who is no longer around. That’s all he needs to know. He doesn’t need to know how terrible he was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa nods, straining her neck to capture Clarke’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God damn, I love you,” Clarke confesses, earning a chuckle and a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, my savoir.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We're getting so close to the end :/ <br/>I hope you're enjoying this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The End.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning: Death. Of like, everybody.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nari takes a deep breath, blinking back her tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to go out like this. I promise you that,” Raven states, tears flowing as she clutches Anya’s cold hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what Mama?” Nari brings herself to question, focusing on the machine beeping to her right, slowing down with every passing second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We deserve to go out how we lived, with an explosion or something. Old age isn’t… This isn’t her…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nari chuckles softly, a tear falling as Raven gently caresses Anya’s face, her hand shaking, from emotions or age, Nari isn’t sure anymore. Anya’s face is relaxed, many of her wrinkles seeming to fade away as her shallow breathing gets slower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s dying surrounded by love, just how she lived,” Nari states, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven’s sob breaks as she pulls away, the beeping now a low, single drum.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“I want to thank everybody for coming today. This is a much larger turnout than we expected, and I’m sure Anya would have loved it. Even if she wouldn’t have admitted it,” Lincoln chuckles sadly, earning a few chuckles from the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see a lot of faces here I haven’t seen in many, many, years. Some of you I only met once, and some I didn’t even meet. You see, Anya was a very special person. She was tough and rough around the edges. Many didn’t understand her, yet she understood so many.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lincoln sighs, thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know this may come as a shock, but none of you were Anya’s first kid. Not even you, Nari. I was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nari’s eyebrows raise in surprise as she glances to Raven, earning a small nod of confirmation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I was thirteen my parents got into a car accident and died. I was to be put into the foster system, but they found Anya. Anya had just gotten out of the foster system herself, and at eighteen didn’t have a great life set up for herself. But she stepped up for me, got herself and job and worked so I could continue living the spoiled life I had, even though my own parents hadn’t done a thing for her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I know you all know, Anya wasn’t the type to attempt to be a replacement parent. She was strong but caring. She allowed you to make your own decisions and attempted to guide you towards the right ones. She was exactly what you need in a foster parent. There is no way to repay her for all the good she did. I know she saved me from going down a darker path, and the world has lost a gift in her passing.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Lexa stands in the back of the room, hands folded as she watches Raven talk with person after person. Pictures of Anya cycle through a slide show, ranging from her young days with a small Nari, to growing old with her long grey hair. Her skin growing from flawless to deep-set wrinkles that seemed to fade away if you talked about something that really interested her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lexa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa turns, raising an eyebrow as she takes in the blonde woman in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if you remember me, I’m-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Riley Nelson,” Lexa nods, remembering the blonde from younger days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Cox now, but yeah,” Riley smiles, showing off her ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations,” Lexa smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I uh, I was hoping you’d be here,” Riley says, reaching in her pocket and pulling out a ring, “You gave this to me years ago when I was looking for something to steal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa gasps in surprise, taking the offered ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I almost sold it a few times, but I could never bring myself to get rid of it. It helped me get through some tough times, thinking of you. You gave it up with no hope of ever giving it back, to some young kid about to steal from your friend. You weren’t upset about it, you just understood. I always wanted to return it, but didn’t feel like I should just show up or anything. So, yeah.” Riley scratches the back of her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, Raven is- Hi,” Clarke says as she walks up, stopping short.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look babe, it’s our first ring,” Lexa grins, holding out the ring to her wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke looks at the blonde, blue eyes narrowing as she attempts to place her, but shrugging as she realizes she can’t, instead, smiling as the girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome, love,” Clarke responds, taking the ring easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so nice to know you two are still together,” Riley states, sighing as her hand covers her own stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My partner and I just lost a child, so it’s nice to see that even after loss, life can still go on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke wraps the younger woman in a hug without a word, holding her close for a moment, offering wordless support.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Life always goes on. The loss never goes away, but it does get easier.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“That was def one of our best shows,” Mateo states, plopping down on the small couch in their tour bus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah it was, it was great,” Quinn agrees, opening the mini-fridge and grabbing two drinks, handing one to Mateo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say that after every show,” Lukas points out, grinning as Quinn sits on his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well every show gets better,” Mateo defends, turning and grinning as Eesha climbs on the bus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We get the bed tonight,” Quinn states, earning a glare from Mateo and Eesha as Eesha sits in Mateo’s lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Assholes,” Eesha glares at them, earning a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn is still laughing as her phone starts going off, easily grabbing it from her pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Ma,” she says to Mateo, answering it “Hey,” with a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mateo watches as her grin falls and their hearts sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia’s voice is strained, you can hear the heartbreak and tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s your father...”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Robin sighs, taking in her appearance in the mirror. While the twins got a good combination of both of their parents’ physical features; a dark tan skin tone, green eyes, and dark curly hair, Robin didn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her skin is as pale as her mother’s, eyes the same shade of green, and long brown hair. People asked for a long time if Lincoln really was her father. Until they got to know her, that is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While she looks like a mini version of Octavia, she’s always taken after her father. Instead of the loud and brash energy of her siblings, she’s always preferred to observe quietly. Make no mistake, she doesn’t rely on her older siblings to take care of her, she is more than able to kick some ass, but only as a last resort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin wipes her eyes, wishing she had a different color looking back at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rob? You ready?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin sighs, turning and looking at her siblings, biting her lip as she nods. Wordlessly, they understand, wrapping her into a hug before they lay their father to rest.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Those dumb asses!” Clarke yells, voice shaky with age as she watches the TV.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Explosion at a local nursing home leaves two dead.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know it’s them,” Lexa states, taking Clarke’s hand in hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They called last night and said goodbye. I thought they were high and meant goodnight!” Clarke explains, tears in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were probably high,” Lexa points out, earning a sad chuckle as Clarke curls into her arms, crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three calls later that night confirm it.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Daniel Jacob Griffin takes a deep breath, blinking back his tears as he returns to his seat. Donovan James Griffin takes his hand in support, his other wrapped firmly around their youngest daughter, sitting on his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was wonderful, baby,” Don whispers, squeezing his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good talk Papa,” their son chimes in, seated on the other side of Don.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Jack,” Dan smiles at the boy, almost ten now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No more Grandma and Nana?” Their second oldest at six questions, green eyes looking at the slide show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No baby, remember how we talked last night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope nods, bottom lip trembling as she does, tears filling green eyes as she thinks about her Grandma and Nana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh baby, it’s okay,” Dan soothes, easily bringing her into his lap, wrapping her into a hug as she starts crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan looks at his husband as he rubs his hand across their daughters back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another one, really?” Don questions with a chuckle, looking down at their youngest, little Alexa Griffin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have Alexa, wouldn’t it make sense to have a Clarke?” Dan questions, leaning into Don’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really want another child just to name them after your mother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I want another child. And I’d like to name them after my mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a dork.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wove you!” Alexa grins, green eyes shining. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Don gives in easily, sealing the deal with a kiss.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So... What do y'all think? I know it's sad, but it's the end of a great story. I hope you enjoyed it, even if you hate the end.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. After the end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, this wasn't planned, but I couldn't end it just yet... Think of this as a bonus. <br/>You'll enjoy it, I promise.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lexa blinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her body feels different, so she looks down. Gone are the wrinkles covering her hands. Her veins no longer protruding over her boney hands. Instead, her hands are flawless. Veins are hidden under the color of her skin. She can feel her hair isn’t flowing freely, instead, tied back tightly, reminding her of the braids she loved when she was younger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lexa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Green eyes dart to the voice she knows and loves. The sound itself a throwback to their younger days. It’s not shaky with age, or deep with pain, no. It’s free and wild. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa can’t stop her grin as she takes in her wife. Gone is her short white hairdo, which always seemed to be dyed with kool-aid anytime their grandkids came around, instead, it’s long and flowy, the blonde that had faded years ago looks like it never left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her wrinkles are gone too, her skin’s only flaws being her beauty marks, not that they’re anything close to a flaw. Her blue eyes are bright with life, something Lexa had slowly seen fade as they lost their friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke’s laugh rings out as she looks at Lexa, causing Lexa to look down herself, taking in her outfit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re my warrior babe!” Clarke grins, reaching out and caressing Lexa’s cheek, careful of the black warpaint dripping down her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa grins, uncaring as she pulls Clarke into a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, there’s more than enough time for that later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa pulls away, turning around with a grin, green eyes connecting with brown, Anya standing there, one arm around Raven. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The years have fallen off of them too, grey hair and wrinkles gone, both of them looking like they did in their twenties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy you two finally decided to join us. Thought you’d keep us waiting forever,” Octavia says, softly punching Clarke’s shoulder before leaning into Lincoln’s side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, we didn’t blow ourselves up! You fuckers,” Clarke defends, pushing Raven and Octavia, earning laughs from the girls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We put those poor people at the home though too much. It was time. I missed you too much,” Raven says, looking at Anya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you too,” Anya smiles, connecting their lips softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see you guys later, someone else wants to see you,” Lincoln states, nodding his head, all of them heading out quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone else?” Lexa questions, looking at Clarke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa freezes as a door behind Clarke opens. There stands Jacob Griffin himself, blonde hair and blue eyes, with a bundle in his arms. His eyes twinkle as he grins, stepping into the room, Abby and Dana Woods right behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a while since I’ve seen you kiddo,” Jake tells Lexa, causing Clarke to spin around with a cry of surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy!” Clarke cries, rushing towards him, stopping short as she takes in the bundle in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You held up your end of the deal, and I did mine,” Jake smiles at Lexa, handing her the bundle before wrapping his daughter in a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa would cry, but there is no sadness left in her body. Only acceptance and joy as she looks down at the small face of her daughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s perfect,” Clarke states, her finger caressing the side of Sora’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is,” Dana agrees, smiling at the small family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We did it,” Clarke grins at Lexa, watching as her appearance changes, her warpaint and black clothes fading, changing into a summer dress with a flower crown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did what?” Lexa questions, green eyes shining as they meet blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We made our happy ending.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>